


Child of the Barricade who Didn't Last the Night

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, M/M, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Combeferre has one mission in mind: Make sure Courfeyrac is safe.





	Child of the Barricade who Didn't Last the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect this to be as long and angsty as it ended up being but it's 2 am and I am feeling sleepy from melatonin sooooooo this is the product. You are welcome.

Blood. That was all Combeferre could see. The scene around him was utter chaos but he had only one goal in mind: Find Courfeyrac and make sure he was alright. The wreckage of the Barricade didn’t make manuvering all that safe so Ferre stepped lightly. All around him, his friends were either injured, dead or hiding away from gunfire. This revelation frightened Ferre who was beginning to lose hope of ever finding Courf alive. 

Just when he gave up, a strangled voice caught his heart. Courfeyrac was stuck under a bunch of boards on the Barricade. He was extremely hurt, judging by the extents of his injuries (at least that Ferre could see) but still very much alive and for that Ferre was grateful. 

“Courfeyrac! I’m here!!” Combeferre dropped to his knees, trying to dig his friend out of the wreckage. Courf stopped struggling once he heard Ferre’s voice. He smiled, painfully. 

“I’m so glad you found me. I was beginning to think no one would.” 

“Stop talking. You’ll bleed out. I need to remove a few more boards and then I can get you out of there.” Ferre’s hands came up covered in both his blood and his friend’s as he scrambled to free Courf. Finally he managed to grab hold of his friend under the arms and hoist him out of the hole where he had gotten himself stuck. 

The tinge of red was the first thing Ferre noticed when he finally looked properly at Courfeyrac. It was everywhere: on Courfeyrac’s clothes, in his hair, on his face and everywhere else. Red was the only color Ferre knew in that moment. He wished it away from his friend. Ferre couldn’t bear to look any longer.

“JOLY! I need help!!!” Joly came running over when he heard Combeferre’s voice. Once he saw the state Courf was in, Joly opened his medic bag as he raced to his friends’ sides. 

“First we need to stop the bleeding so here, Ferre. Put that on his wounds.” Joly stayed calm as best he could, without looking at his injured friend. He knew in his heart of hearts Courfeyrac was far worse than they first thought. But he wanted to try saving him before he allowed himself to think that way.

Joly handed Combeferre a large piece of what looked like gause or at least something similar. Ferre held the soft material over Courf’s cuts with one hand and with the other he held Courfeyrac’s hand in his, murmuring softly. He brushed blood-soaked, sweaty curls out of Courf’s eyes and tried his best to appear collected. 

“Thank you, Ferre, Joly. For being here with me.” Courfeyrac’s breathing became labored. Ferre could feel the life seeping out of him.

“Joly, it isn’t working. The bleeding won’t stop.” Ferre couldn’t keep the panic from tinging his voice. He tried to hold the gaus tighter on Courf’s wounds but nothing he did seemed to make any difference. Joly took one look at Courfeyrac and saw he was gone. He held Ferre’s hands in his own as the older man cried for his best friend. 

“I’m so so sorry.” They shut Courfeyrac’s eyes together and put him on a stretcher to be buried once the battle was done.


End file.
